


Evening with Sam

by Lunaballa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaballa/pseuds/Lunaballa
Summary: Dean and Cas head out for the weekend so reader and Sam spend some time alone, watching movies on the couch.





	Evening with Sam

\- So that happened..  
\- Yeah, well, you know, i’m happy for them.  
\- Me too. Since these two love birds are out for the weekend, what do we do. 

You asked that basic, normal question without any subtext, just wondering what case you have to research for now. You didn’t know what this weekend had in store for you. Sam was sitting across from you by the table and reading some random book to keep himself occupied. You were zooming out, bored and not really eager to do any research. 

\- Hey Sam, do you wanna watch a movie later?  
He snapped out of reading and looked at you with curious look..  
\- Sure, why not. What are we gonna watch?  
\- Let’s decide when we get there. 

 

***********  
Some time passed, Sam cleaned up books and papers you were using, while you took a quick shower and changed into shorts and shirt that you wear to bed. Comfortable yet covered up? Sure. After settling on the couch with three blankets and seven pillows for two people you decided on a comedy from Recently Added category, random movie but looks good. Half of the movie in and both of you are very comfortable, your legs on top of Sam’s, his hand casually resting on your thigh. 

You notice his hand and his all over presence more and more, slowly forgetting about the movie. Sam has always been the more attractive of brothers in your opinion and you can’t deny that being in this situation with him makes you want more.  
Damn it, Y/N, you think to yourself - you can’t think about that, snap out of it! 

So for the rest of the movie you try to focus as hard as you can on the movie.  
Not on the way Sam is laying next to you, tall and strong, his muscles showing from under his tight grey shirt.  
Not on the way he slowly breathes in the rhythm of his thumb making small circles on your thigh.  
Not on the way you get closer and closer every time you shuffle around, which you do totally on purpose. 

The movie comes to an end, you both laughed but you don’t remember half of this comedy already. Whatever.. Being here with him is all that matters. Thoughts rushing through your brain.. Now that you watched movie he’s probably gonna want to go to bed and all you’ll have left is this memory. 

To your surprise Sam proposes you watch another movie.  
\- Maybe a horror?  
\- Yeah! Why not- you answer yes, but think no. Fighting monsters in real life is not scary, you’ve got two great hunters by your side and abilities that help you kill those bastards. But movies are built to get in your head, you can’t do anything, just sit there and hope you won’t have nightmares later. 

So now it’s Sam’s turn to choose, he picks a movie and hits play. First fifteen minutes passed and it wasn’t that scary, but you sat a little closer to Sam anyway, uncomfortable, you couldn’t let yourself relax, couldn’t show him that you’re scared. You fight monsters everyday but can’t watch a stupid horror movie? 

Once it gets very scary you get up to get glass of water (or whatever else to take you away from the TV screen)  
\- Do you want me to pause it Y/N?  
\- No, it’s okay Sammy, i can hear it from here - you say a little louder from kitchen.  
Even though you said not to stop the movie, he did. He came to kitchen, concerned look on his face. He didn’t say anything, just took a beer and leaned against the counter.

\- What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
\- Like what Y/N? Don’t say my name like that if you don’t wanna kiss me right now! Stupid thought in your head but the way he said is intoxicating. But okay, he judges you for being scared so you may as well admit it. Here we go.  
\- Okay, so i can clearly see that you’re judging me right now. First of all i’m deeply offended Mr. I’m Scared of Clowns. - He chuckles at this part and you can’t help but smile yourself at the sight. - Second: this is a very scary horror, one of those that play with my mind and i can’t sleep at night after watching it. So sorry Sam, but i won’t be able to watch it with you. 

He doesn’t say anything as you look down embarrassed, he just comes up to you and offers a hug. That’s very comforting and you wish it could last forever, but sadly all good things must come to an end. Second time this night Sam surprises you, instead of letting you go, he tightens his grip, sneaking his arm around your waist and pulls you in closer. You don’t protest, of course not. Before you can think anything of it Sam softly whispers next to your ear - It’s okay to be scared, you don’t have to pretend when you’re with me. We’re all scared of something. For me - it’s losing you. You are an amazing woman, friend that always is there for me when i need someone, lovely, funny, kind.. I could go on and on. Thank you Y/N for being the best. 

This sudden display of affection leaves you a little bit confused, very happy and realizing how much you love Sam. I can’t be in love with him. Stop. No, no, no. But yet again, you don’t get a chance to take any action, Sam pushes you away a little to look into your eyes. It’s a genuine moment between two of you, you feel love and you feel loved, hoping that he feels the same. Urge to kiss him at this moment could be compared to an itch, you have to or else you’ll go crazy. I don’t wanna ruin things between us. I can’t kiss him. Surprise after surprise, Sam Winchester is full of them. 

Shaky breath next to yours, your noses touching lightly, sending sparks between you. Then unexpectedly he leans in and leaves soft pecks in the corner of your lips, his eyes barely open, eyelashes fluttering against your cheek. You can’t believe it and again you hope that it never ends. To your delight it gets better. Small pecks turn into soft kisses, he holds you against him like you’re gonna run away. Let’s move this party to the couch or bed…  
At the thought of this going further your body twitches and Sam notices it immediately.  
\- What is it dear?  
\- Can we maybe move back to the couch?  
Sly smirk that appears on his perfect lips is everything you need right now. Reassuring you both that it’s not just a dream. He grabs your tiny hand into his big one and you walk together. The distance between kitchen and couch seems to be so long, now that you both are impatient to continue the sweet discovery of this new situation you found yourself in. 

As you clean around couch and put the pillows aside he turns off the forgotten movie. All that counts now is to have his strong hands back on your body and his sweet lips on yours.  
Sam doesn’t rush, he lays on the couch next to you and traces his long fingers along your thigh, pushing your shorts a little bit higher, then skips a little to the hem of your shirt and puts his hand right above your hip. 

Growing impatient you want to savour this at the same time. You move a little closer to Sam’s face and leave little kisses on his cheek. His lips next to your ear as he whispers  
\- Y/N, i don’t want to pressure you into anything, i want you to relax and feel good but if you..  
\- Shh, Sammy.. you know i want this right? I think you’ve known for a while now. I just didn’t think you could ever feel the same about me..  
\- I’m crazy about you Y/N. 

Words can’t describe what he feels anymore, so he decides to show you just how much you mean to him. Wasting no time he takes off his shirt, carved, tan muscles before your eyes are making you squirm and want to do impossible things to that man. He seem to think the same about you because soft kisses are left in the past as now, with new confidence he comes close to you, supports himself on elbows and places a firm kiss on your lips. A moan at the edge of your lips is threatening to escape. Sam Winchester is kissing you. 

So you kiss back, parting your lips and inviting him to do the same by running your hands along his torso. Both of you lay in a weird position so you end the kiss and you’re happy to see the disappointment in his eyes. Flat palm against his chest you push him so he lays down, back supported by pillows. Perfect, amazing and loving man is laying before you. This is no time to be shy Y/N, get your shit together. 

Taking your own advice you make a move, stradling Sam’s hips you decide to be brave and show him what you’ve got. You take his hand and put them on your hips under shirt. He pulls lightly to signal that he wants to kiss you. You lean and before your lips connect you feel his hard on pressing against your stomach. Holy fuck, this is getting real. 

This time the kiss is real, loving and deep, you both feel comfortable now, sure that you both want it. Your fingers tangle into Sam’s long, luscious hair and you forget your name as he slides his hands onto your ass. Sam fucking Winchester. You naughty boy. Scooting your hips higher you push your shorts covered clit against his boner. You moan at the same time as he does and your lips immediately crash back together. This ain’t no kiss, it’s a full makeout and you love it. 

Grinding down into his cock every time his hot tongue laps across your own. You get into pattern and you feel yourself being wet and soaking the pajama shorts. He still has his boxers and pants on and that’s definitely too much clothing! You pull away from the kiss and pant heavily as you get out off his grip. As you turn and move to unbutton his pants he slaps your ass cheek lightly getting a moan in response. After you pull off his pants you can’t stop looking at impressive length strained by white boxers. 

You lean down and kiss it lightly, he groans and places his big hand on your ass. You swing hips teasingly and move your ass against his hand while pulling the boxers down. Red and thick, his cock stands before your face just waiting to be in your mouth. You can’t wait any longer so you take him into your hand and guide the tip between your lips. Licking lightly you gain another slap on the ass and you realize how much it turns you on. 

Sam is laying here, naked before you with his big cock in your lips, and.. And i’m still wearing all those clothes? Hell no. So you take matters into your own hands and lean back on your legs, look him in the eyes and pull off your shirt over your head. When you toss it, you look back and see his eyes fixated on your breasts, licking his lips he quickly gets up a little to kiss you. Bare chest against you naked tits is a feeling you’ll never forget, but next thing he does is probably even more memorable. 

He sticks out his tongue a little and licks your nipple, you moan and push into his lips, can’t help it but he doesn’t protest, he takes a bit of your breast into his mouth and kisses and sucks around. Your mouth waters, he is so hot and you want his cock. right now! So you push him against the pillows once more and now you really take him into your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down you give it your all and Sam seems to appreciate because he pushes up his hips making you gag. 

\- I’m sorry Y/N - he says with his raspy voice and you feel yourself get even more wet.  
\- It’s okay Sammy.. mm.. i like it like that.  
He doesn’t seem too surprised. He just puts his palm back against your ass. Shorts in the way but what can you do. You go back to sucking his cock, your lips wrapped tightly around his thickness and you try to take as much as you can. He puts his second hand on your ponytail and pushes your head a little, while bucking his hips. You moan at the feeling of him dominating you, dirty thoughts swirling around in your head. 

\- Good girl. - Two simple words but they make you go crazy. You take his cock deeper on your own, getting sloppy and swallowing around him. He seems to get more turned on and impatient too when you feel him pull down your shorts, they fall at your knees and his hand is immediately on your bare ass. This feeling is making you moan and you push your ass against his palm. Another smack and you take your mouth off his cock, replacing it with your hand so you can moan and plead to him  
\- Sammy, more please. - your voice shaky and needy.

One spank after another, your hands on his big erection and you want more. More of him, more of these amazing kisses, more of his hands. You straddle his thighs again and now it feels thousand times better. Your naked bodies against each other, you push onto his cock and slide on him with your wet pussy lips.  
\-- You’re driving me insane.. Uh, Y/N..  
He grabs your hips firmly and flips you, so you land on the pillows under him. Teasing him might have not been your best idea.  
\- Sammy.. please fuck me..  
\- Are you sure?  
You don’t answer, you just push your hips up to get some contact. He holds you down and you moan again.  
\- Answer me. - His voice is demanding now, you know better that to disobey.  
\- Yes Sir, i’m sure… Long pause you take is the time in which he lines up with your entrance and what you say next is setting the pace for the whole situation. - I’m sure i want you to fuck me Sir, fuck me like your little… 

Without the chance to finish this sentence you choke on air as you feel him push into you, thick and long in your tight pussy, stretching you faster that you’re used to but you savour the pain with the pleasure. He doesn’t give you much time before he starts to move, picking up pace quickly and not wasting time. His hands on your tits, squeezing and massaging. You can’t do much except submit and drown in the pleasure. Both of you are close already from all that foreplay so he slows down a bit. 

Pushing all the way in and pulling his long cock almost all the way out he drives you crazy, you turned to a moaning mess few minutes ago and you can’t stop. His name is spilling from your lips while his hand sneaks to your throat, he wraps his hands around it and you are in heaven. Sam is perfect and he makes you feel so good. He notices your reaction to his actions and squeezes harder, picking up his pace again. Fucking you harder and harder with every push.. 

When he finally lets go of your throat to hold your hips and fuck you mercilessly you take a deep breath and whisper, begging him to fuck you..  
\- What do you want baby, tell me. - He says, his voice dripping of want, dirty and husky.  
\- I want you to make me cum Sir, please fuck me - ah - hard, make me cum.  
Words don’t make sense anymore, you are a mess under him and he’s becoming a mess himself as he fucks deep into you, harder than before. 

Both of you are on the edge, Sam is moving his hips so fast it seems like he’s gonna cum in seconds so you let go, arch your back and moan his name as he squeezes your hips and comes himself, You both move slow to ride out your highs, fast and hard moves turning into messy jerks. Before your thoughts become coherent he pulls out and takes you into his arms. He picks you up and takes you to shower. Mess you left on the couch is gonna be hard to clean up but for now you don’t think about it. 

Sammy is taking good care of you, helping you wash up after he quickly rinses himself off, then you go back, put on your clothes and cuddle on the couch. Neither of you say anything but there is a silent agreement between you, to keep this going, and after he kisses you deeply and moves your hair from your face you know it’s not only sex. There is so much love between you that you can’t imagine yourself with anyone else anymore. It’s your Sam, and you are his. After that you fall asleep and rest of it is history.


End file.
